


I thought you would hate me

by Static_Shockwave



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm Sorry, Like all of my story's this was written at 1 AM last night, M/M, Not really though, One sided, So I'm sorry if it's bad, boyf riends — Freeform, it does had a kind of happy ending though, kind of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Shockwave/pseuds/Static_Shockwave
Summary: You can do this, you can't do this, you can do thing, you can't fucking do this.Michael battled himself in his mind. He was about to go over to Jeremy's house, where he was about to “confess his love” or whatever. Needless to say, he was nervous as fuck. Knowing himself he would probably chicken out and feel shitty for not telling him. But wasn't that better than living in a world where Jeremy hated him? He didn't know. What he did know was that today he was either going to confess or not confess. And he was scared of what would happen either way.





	I thought you would hate me

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that there were almost no fanfics where Theres one sided attraction, but the one person doesn't hate the other person for liking them. So here ya go friends

_You can do this, you can't do this, you can do thing, you can't fucking do this._

Michael battled himself in his mind. He was about to go over to Jeremy's house, where he was about to “confess his love” or whatever. Needless to say, he was nervous as fuck. Knowing himself he would probably chicken out and feel shitty for not telling him. But wasn't that better than living in a world where Jeremy hated him? He didn't know. What he did know was that today he was either going to confess or not confess. And he was scared of what would happen either way.

_Whatever, even if he does hate me, when the world blows up in a million years, no one is gonna care if ONE person doesn't get the boy of his dreams. So why not just say it and get it over with._

Michael hopped into his PT cruiser, Driving over to Jeremy's house. He felt sick to his stomach all the way there. Even if the world didn't care about what happened to him, He was still nervous as shit. Michael was never the best with sharing his feelings. And the only one he could talk to about crushes and shit was Jeremy, But he couldn't exactly ask for Jeremy's help with this. So he had to deal all on his own. All too soon he ended up at Jeremy's house. Jer opening the door before Michael even knocked.

“Hey dude! How's it going?” Jeremy asked excitedly. He was wearing his favorite blue Cardigan with a shirt that Michael got him as a present a million years ago. Michael couldn't help but smile at this freaking dork, how did he get so lucky to have him in his life? Michael had no clue, but he was sure as hell thankful for it. He once again thought twice about telling him, about how this friendship would be over and he would miss Jeremy smiling at him whenever he came over. Or even coming over to begin with. No. He thought to himself. I can't keep lying to Jeremy like this. This is something that he deserves to know. Michael sighed.

“It's going good dude! How about you?” He asked and put on a fake smile. He was not smiling in the slightest inside. He was panicking and low-key having a mental breakdown. Nevertheless, he stepped inside and they both went to Jeremy's room to play video games.

After a couple levels of apocalypse of the damned, Michael paused the game and took a deep breath. He was really doing this. This was gonna be the last time Jeremy could look at him without thinking he was disgusting and never wanted to hangout with him. Jeremy looked at Michael with confusion and set his controller down.

“Is everything okay dude?” Jeremy asked. So innocently and full of worry. He couldn't help but smile for a split second before it immediately was lost. Michael closed his eyes and took one more deep breath before starting.

“Look, dude. There's something that I really need to tell you. But you're probably gonna hate me after I tell you. So i’m sorry if I ruin everything between us” he started. His breath was already shaky. _Goddamnit. Just say what you want to say,_ his mind was all over the place. So he waited a few seconds before continuing. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder encouragingly and let him say whatever was on his mind.

“Okay, so. You know how I said I was gay awhile back, right?” Michael asked. Jeremy simply nodded in silence. “Okay so, I think…” he couldn't find it in himself to continue. He unexpectedly started crying, and Jeremy started freaking out, not really knowing what to do.

“Hey hey hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I’ll understand. But just know that I don't, and never will, hate you. And nothing you could say to me will change that… unless you like murdered someone or something. Then I might be a little mad about that” he added the last part with a little smile. Michael laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I...I think I like you Jeremy. But not in like a friend way, in like an ‘I wanna put your mouth on my mouth’ way” he said and looked up at Jeremy expectantly, tears threatening to spill down his face again. After what felt like forever, Jeremy finally answered him.

“Dude, you thought I was gonna hate you for that? That's silly” Jeremy smiled and gave a small laugh. Michael stared at him questioningly

“S-so, do you-” he started to say

“Um… no. I don't like you in the same way.I’m sorry Mikey. But it doesn't bother me, really! To be honest I always kind of suspected that you liked me” Jeremy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. For some reason. Even though Michael had just been rejected, he still felt overly happy at the situation.

“S-so, you don't hate me?” He asked timidly.

“Of course not dude! You would have to do something pretty bad for me to hate you”. Michael couldn't resist himself, he flung himself onto Jeremy and gave him a big hug. He hoped that he hadn't overstepped some boundary, but at the moment that really wasn't at the front of his mind. Because _Jeremy didn’t hate him, Jeremy didn't hate him, Jeremy didn’t hate him._ He was overjoyed by that. Sure, he was disappointed that Jer didn't feel the same way as him. But he knew that was next to impossible. He was just glad that they could still be friends. And sure, the next few weeks were kind of awkward between them, but eventually everything went back to the way they were before. And Michael was fine with that. Because even if he didn't get the boy of his dreams as a boyfriend, he had him as a best friend, and that's all he really wanted right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
